The present invention relates to a cable splice closure and, more particularly, to a single piece clam-shell type closure utilizing a living hinge.
Electrical cable made up of a plurality of discrete wires is used in many applications, i.e., telecommunication services. The discrete wires are typically surrounded by a metal shield and an outer protective sheath which protects the discrete wires from moisture and/or other environmental hazards. However, it is often necessary to splice together two sections of electrical cable, for example, to splice long service wires together, to connect service areas and/or to make service connections for individual customers. When splicing two sections of electrical cable together, the metal shield and outer protective sheath must be removed to expose the underlying discrete wires.
Thereafter, the individual wires are spliced together in conventional fashion. The plurality of splice wires are then typically positioned within a cable splice closure, such closure providing protection from moisture and/or other environmental hazards. To further protect the integrity of the splices located within the closure, the closure is filled with an encapsulant which surrounds and protects the spliced wires. Upon closing of the closure, the encapsulant is squeezed around the spliced wires thereby protecting such wires from moisture.
Various prior art closures exist for receipt and storage of spliced wires. A first group of prior art closures are formed with separate top and bottom portions. Two-piece closures are oftentimes less convenient to use in the field, and are less convenient to manufacture. Moreover, a typical two-piece closure is assembled by installing one part directly on top of the other part. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, this type of assembly may require the application of significantly large forces to the respective halves of the closure, thus making installation more difficult. More to the point, such a design does not allow for flow control of the encapsulant, i.e., the encapsulant will tend to flow along the path of least resistance, such path not necessarily being in the direction where encapsulant is required.
Another group of prior art closures are formed as one-piece components. The two halves of the closure are pivotable with respect to one another about a living hinge until such halves contact one another to complete the closure. These prior art designs, although facilitating the use of the closure in the field and manufacturing efficiencies, are typically incapable of directing the flow of encapsulant and of providing a encapsulant-displacing force sufficient to force encapsulant contained within the closure into sealing contact with each and every splice connection contained in the closure.
There is therefore a need in the art for a one-piece cable splice closure, such closure utilizing a living hinge whereby installation and manufacture is facilitated. The cable splice closure must be capable of directing the flow of encapsulant and of providing sufficient force to the encapsulant contained in the closure to ensure that such encapsulant is directed to all interior regions of the closure whereby each and every splice contained in the closure is filly encapsulated.